This invention is a new and improved embodiment of the invention disclosed in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,989, issued Oct. 12, 1999, the text and drawings of which are, in toto, expressly incorporated herein by reference. The issued patent discloses a headband adapted to be worn on the head of a soccer player to protect against injury including a resilient padded portion adapted to ride on that area of the head normally used to head a soccer ball. The resilient pad is composed of a material which mitigates the effect on impact on the players head and neck while at the same time maintaining adequate rebound of the ball in a way which does not alter game play.
The preferred resilient pad material disclosed in the issued patent is a rubbery, elastomeric material which has been molded to include primary shock absorbing means comprising first ribs and second ribs intersecting and interconnecting to form a plurality of first sections having a predetermined first height which will absorb initial shock loads imposed by the impact of the soccer ball by deflection and deformation of said primary shock absorbing means. The resilient pad also has a secondary shock absorbing means comprising third ribs and fourth ribs intersecting and interconnected to one another and connected to at least selected of the first sections, the third and fourth ribs having a predetermined second height less than the first height of the first and second ribs. The secondary shock absorbing means are resilient members providing resistance to loads whereby the primary and secondary shock absorbing means cooperate to absorb shock forces and exhibit a non-linear force displacement behavior at predetermined load levels. In general, the primary and secondary shock absorbing members are defined by longer and shorter ribs extending longitudinal and transversely at right angles to each other along the outer surface of resilient pad in an open grid-like pattern on the side intended to impact the soccer ball. The opposed surface is closed and planar and carries the grid-like pattern.
The present invention comprises a headband adapted to be worn on the head of a soccer player to protect against injury including a resilient padded portion adapted to ride on that area of the head normally used to head a soccer ball;
the improvement wherein the padded portion is a molded rubbery elastomeric material having a generally flat or smooth surface on the side adapted to abut the soccer player""s head and the opposed face having an open grid structure defined by outwardly projecting patterns of short ribs or patterns of short and midsized ribs with at least some of the intersections of the ribs being defined by outwardly projecting cylinders which are taller than ribs or, if both types of ribs are present, the cylinders are taller than both the shortest and the midsized ribs least some of the intersections of the ribs being defined by outwardly projecting cylinders which are taller than the ribs or, if both types of ribs are present, the cylinders are taller than both the shortest and the midsized ribs. The spaces between the ribs are closed at their lower extremities. The cylinders are open, top-to-bottom to provide airways or passages for the flow of cooling air and to enhance player comfort. The spaces between the ribs are closed at their lower extremities. The cylinders are open, top-to-bottom to provide airways or passages for the flow of cooling air and to enhance player comfort.
The taller cylinders provide a more resilient and energy absorbing pad material without disturbing the play of the soccer ball.
The invention further comprehends a shock absorbing pad comprising a molded rubbery elastomeric material having a generally smooth surface on the side adapted to abut a soccer player""s head and the opposed face having an open grid structure defined by outwardly projecting patterns of short ribs or patterns of short and midsized ribs with at least some of the intersections of the ribs being defined by outwardly projecting cylinders which are taller than the ribs or, if both types of ribs are present, the cylinders are taller than both the shortest and the midsized ribs wherein said cylinders are open, top-to-bottom to provide airways or passages for the flow of cooling air and to enhance player comfort.